Sailor Moon Meets Robin Hood
Plot The film is narrated by the minstrel Alan-a-Dale (a rooster), who explains that Robin Hood (a fox), Little John (a bear) live in Sherwood Forest, robbing from the rich and giving to the poor townsfolk of Nottingham. The Sheriff of Nottingham (a wolf) and his posse often try to catch the two but fail every time. Meanwhile, Prince John (a lion) and his assistant Sir Hiss (a snake), arrive in Nottingham. Sir Hiss hypnotised Prince John's brother King Richard (also a lion) to go off on the Crusades, allowing Prince John to take the throne. Unfortunately, the prince is greedy and immature, even sucking his thumb whenever his mother is mentioned. Robin, Little John rob and the sailor scouts rob Prince John by disguising themselves as fortune tellers, prompting the prince to put a bounty on their heads and makes the Sheriff his personal tax collector. The Sheriff taxes Friar Tuck (a badger) and a family of rabbits. However, Sailor Moon gives back some money to the rabbits, Robin giving his hat and archery kit to the young rabbit Skippy for his birthday. Skippy and his friends test out the archery kit, but Skippy fires an arrow into the grounds of Maid Marian's castle. The children sneak inside, meeting Maid Marian (another fox) and her attendant Lady Kluck (a chicken). Maid Marian reveals she and Robin were childhood sweethearts but they have not seen one another for years. Meanwhile, Friar Tuck visits Robin,Little John and the team , explaining that Prince John is hosting an archery tournament, and the winner will receive a kiss from Maid Marian. Robin agrees to participate in the tournament disguised as a stork whilst Little John disguises himself as the Duke of Chutney to get near Prince John. Sir Hiss discovers Robin's identity but is trapped in a barrel of ale by Friar Tuck and Alan-a-Dale. Robin wins the tournament, but Prince John exposes him and has him arrested for execution despite Maid Marian's pleas. Little John threatens Prince John in order to release Robin and the scouts, which leads to a fight between Robin, Little John, the sailor team,Maid Marian, Lady Kluck and Prince John's soldiers, from which Robin,Little John escape and the team. In the forest, a celebration is held, and Robin and Maid Marian fall in love again as the townsfolk mock Prince John, describing him as the "Phony King of England". Enraged by the insult, Prince John triples the taxes, imprisoning most of the townsfolk who cannot pay their taxes. The Sheriff visits Friar Tuck's church to steal from the poor box, enraging Friar Tuck who is arrested too. Prince John plans to hang Friar Tuck to lure in Robin and the Sailor team and kill them. Robin, Little John sneak and the team in, with Little John, Sailor Chibi Moon and Sailor Saturn managing to free all of the prisoners whilst Robin steals Prince John's taxes, but Sir Hiss awakens to find Robin fleeing. Chaos follows as Robin and the others try to escape to Sherwood Forest. The Sheriff corners Robin after he is forced to return to rescue a straggler, setting fire to Prince John's castle and causing Robin to leap from a tower into the moat below. Little John,Skippy and the scouts watch as the moat is pelted with arrows and Robin is apparently shot and drowned, only for him to emerge unharmed after using a reed as a breathing tube. Prince John despairs and is driven into a blind rage when Sir Hiss points out his mother's castle is on fire. Later, King Richard returns to England, placing his brother and his cohorts under arrest and the Sailor team watches as Robin and Maid Marian to be married and leave Nottingham with Little John and Skippy in tow. Trivia: * Unlike ''Pooh's Adventures of Robin Hood'', this is an NTSC film with NTSC bits from the Sailor Moon films. * This film will be dedicated to Brian Bedford who died of cancer on January 13, 2016. Category:Luke Yannuzzi